


buried treasure

by justcourbeau



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Background Poly, Comeplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcourbeau/pseuds/justcourbeau
Summary: Ryan catches a red-eye home, but ends up missing Shane anyway. Luckily, the bed is still warm.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Sara Rubin, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej/Sara Rubin, Shane Madej/Sara Rubin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	buried treasure

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on scorpio season. 
> 
> Please heed the tags.
> 
> Thank you to Jess, that lovely woman.

The apartment is silent when he slides in the front door, and it would be pitch black, too, if the first hues of dawn hadn’t started yet leaking through the cracks around the curtains. Everything has an indistinct blur about it, the one that places only get after hours of sleep have passed. 

Shane’s either slept in so late that he’s bound to miss his flight, or he’s already gone, and Ryan would bet the latter. As expected, after leaving his carry on by the front door, shedding his coat and shoes, and making a pitstop at the bathroom, the big king bed in the master has only one small lump curled up in it, and Obi is nowhere in sight.

“I didn’t make it in time,” Ryan breathes into Sara’s neck as he settles behind her sleepy form in the warm bed. 

“No,” she rasps, still sleep-stiff and hazy. “But…” She shifts and stretches, caught off guard in the middle of her sentence. Ryan presses a grin into her hair as her limbs relax back against him again. 

“No, but?” he prompts. 

“You just missed him, but he left you something.”

“Oh?”

“And he said to say we missed you,” she finishes, plucking his hand from her side and tugging it lower.

“Did you, now?” 

“Well, I know _I_ did,” she says, pressing her hips back into his softly. “And you can take Shane at his word.”

“So, what did he leave me, then?”

He thinks he knows where this is going and follows her directives, sneaking his hand down the front of her underwear and nudging her thigh to open for him. He’s greeted by warm, incredibly slick skin.

“Did he leave you all needy and unsatisfied? What a sadist,” Ryan huffs, taking time to slide his fingertips around slowly, catching and brushing all the parts that usually make Sara’s breath hitch; the move doesn’t disappoint.

“Not quite,” she gasps, shifting her hips minutely. 

“Oh, you got to come this time, I see. Aren’t you lucky.” It’s not really a question. “So if he didn’t leave you all eager…”

Sara keens in his arms, reaches down, and pushes his fingers inside herself, shifting her hips down to help. Moisture wells around his touch, and even by Sara’s standards, it’s a lot. Shane either teased her for hours before he left, which is unlikely given the time, or—

The thought that occurs makes him throb in his joggers. 

Ryan lets out a slow breath, pushing deeper and curling his fingers. Sara shakes again and gasps.

“Did—” he starts, but his voice cracks. “Did he make a mess of you and then put your panties back on?”

Even to his own ears, he sounds reverent, and Ryan’s sort of surprised that there’s no prickle of shame behind his ears at how blatantly he’s enjoying this. Riding that wave, he grinds into the curve of her ass, and pushes his fingers deeper, relishing in the noise she makes, choked off and desperate. 

“Yeah,” she forces out. “He said not to worry, that he’d deliver the next one direct.”

The bed is soft and warm, and it takes no time at all to urge Sara forward onto her front, to tug her underwear off, to use the sticky wetness coating his fingers on himself before pushing into her. She moans, muffled by the bedding, and Ryan echoes her, bottoming out and grinding deeply, feeling how warm and full she is already. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Ryan intones. “You’re so _ready,_ Sara, Jesus.”

“Exactly—so what are you waiting for?”

He knows it’s goading—he knows. He is but one mortal man, so it works. 

The pace is easy, the push-pull of their flesh familiar and accommodating. After all, he _has_ missed them, and if Shane can’t be here in person, well, this might be the next best thing. Ryan can hear the extra wetness of Sara, and he wants to know if Shane’s come is dripping out around him every time he pushes into her. He leans back, glancing down between Sara’s barely splayed thighs, and gulps at the sight because _yup there’s Shane._

Ryan has to catch his weight as he drops back down, fucking into Sara harder and reveling in her groan. When he snakes a hand between the mattress and her body, rubbing over her clit in tight circles, the clutch of her goes from warm and inviting to tight and trembling in the blink of an eye. 

“Ryan,” she pants. _“Ryan.”_

“You really did miss me, huh?” he jokes, and the bite of Sara’s nails catches him on the meat of his ass as she reaches back to latch onto him. 

“Quit fucking around,” she demands, pushing back against him.

“I thought you said he made you come earlier.”

“And what’s that got to do with anything?”

Ryan hums but snaps his hips to her with more vigour anyhow. 

“I think maybe you liked laying here, all warm and cozy and filled up, waiting for me to come home to find you—”

Sara’s thrusts drift into erratic territory, and Ryan burrows his nose closer to her ear. The scent of her shampoo, of her skin, a vague hint of Shane left behind, surrounds him.

“Do you think he’s waiting at his gate right now, thinking about me having his sloppy seconds?”

And with that, Sara jerks, coming hard and loud, squeezing and pulsing around Ryan and pulling him after her. 

It takes everything out of him, and he lets it go freely. Slowing to a tremble, Ryan eases them sideways, threading his arm under Sara’s head and pulling her back snugly to his chest, still seated inside her. When Sara’s breathing finally slows, she lays down a line of kisses along his forearm as she pulls it over her side and to her chest, holding him close. The press of her skin on his is soothing, and despite the excitement of a red-eye and a hearty welcome home, Ryan lets sleep settle over them easily. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr by the same name, and don't forget to leave me a note!


End file.
